smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ImperiexSeed
Blocking Go into their contributions and an option to block them is there. -TWISH Just blocked Sharona. If OJOLara got autoblocked, I'll shorten the time to 1 day. Just thought I'd inform you that when you blocked Cloisfan1, I wasn't autoblocked. Neither was OJOLara when I blocked Sharona. :) It may be because I'm a sysop, but if I was autoblocked, I would not ''be too happy. Just an aside, you should read what I have of episode 4 on my season 11. I brought a certain someone back, someone you suggested. ;) It's his message on my talk page that I'm not so sure about. "I'm here to have fun" - doesn't sound like kittens and rainbows given his trolling, but I'll just go with NatDuv's decision... Episode List Hey ImperiexSeed I was just wondering if you knew how to post an episode list like they have on the Smallville Wiki. If so, it would be greatly appreciated if you could post a blank file in source code on my talk page. Best Reguards, XV DEaD ShOT xV 15:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) New series Hey my new series is out that is about Spidey growing up. Its called Queens if you wanna check it out. XV DEaD ShOT xV 18:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Proto000 attacked me! Just look at the profane BS he's put on my talk page!OJOLara 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you and TWISH had one or not, but there needs to be a discussion among admins before advanced rights are given to other users, and please, don't give those rights to someone just because they're your friends. As it displays favoritism, where as an admin it's your job to be impartial when giving away those rights. There are alot of users more qualififed who haven't been given such, so we can't just give advanced rights away- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Important message regarding Cloisfan1 Okay, I figured that since you were involved in the fights with Cloisfan1 that I should turn to you about this. Anyway, I was just surfing wikis and I found this: http://tomwellingishotrebellion.wikia.com/wiki/TomWellingishotrebellion_Wiki. I know that he was mad at me, but this definitely crosses a line. You have no idea how upset I am about this. >:'( ''PLEASE ''reply as soon as you get this. --TomWellingishot I'm going to report the wiki to the Staff or the VSTF. And I'm going to have a little talk with Danny about this... -TWISH I just need some time to cool down, you know? I've had enough attacks from Cloisfan1 as it already is! Just reported the wiki. And just an aside, you aren't mad at me for what I said on the chat about us continuing where we left off on our talk about this whole mess with Cloisfan1, are you? That's good. :) I think I let Cloisfan1's wiki get to me at the time...he definitely struck a nerve. -virtual hugs- :) That was before you told me to ignore it like an hour before, actually... Okay. :) Re: Thank you for your kind words. I shall stay for a small period of time, and I am going to go about my business, but I am also going to watch NatDuv. If he is bossy to me or another user again, I am going to leave without hesitation. 02:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: I cannot just sit by and ignore ignorance for people's feelings. I must help, and I will not put up with an ego as large as his. 02:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Response Same here. :( There's been too much wiki drama today as it is... -TomWellingishot Hey Awesome site dude. Great idea! Oh I got my story moved here now! :) Lexboy21 19:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk. Can i chat with you? I'm just so bored right now. :)OJOLara 20:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Will you talk with me?OJOLara 20:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Facebook...again Before I had to leave the last time we talked, you said that you wanted to be my friend of Facebook. Don't get me wrong, I want to add you but as I said before, it's against my parent's rules. You have to be (for example) a family friend or something in order for me to add you. I do believe I told you this soon after the Proto000 incident on the Smallville wiki. --TomWellingishot Really Important! Meet me on chat! It's good news! Meet Me on chat again.OJOLara 14:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Closing my account I guess I'm still in my depression/funk, which is why I said that I may leave. Although I did kick Danny's ass, I'm still not over all he's done... --TomWellingishot Imperiex, I'll stay put, okay? :) --TomWellingishot Dude, come and chat with me. OJOLara 13:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Important -sigh- You know when Danny hacked my account recently? This is what I did: I kinda figured out his password and messed with his wiki...I know you said NOT to go there, but I was so mad I wasn't thinking straight. That's what I did; it was Lara's idea. Sorry. :( So, please don't close your account, as we did nothing against you, I swear to God. That's what she was alluding to... --TomWellingishot Imperiex, why would we talk trash behind your back? I mean, seriously, if she were to do so in private chat, I would've told you! -TWISH Ok, look, I'm sorry we kinda went behind your back and messed with his wiki, okay? It wasn't my idea, I swear. And yes, you're a great guy, we just didn't tell you cuz, well, of this argument we're kind having right now. We knew this would happen. So, once again, I'm sorry. So, we're good? Response to other message: We, well, I just thought you'd be mad cuz you told me not to go there and edit/comment, but yeah, let's just forget this all happened. His wiki is closed down anyway, so what we did doesn't really make a difference. I haven't heard from him since he hacked my account again. Ya, let's do chat. It's faster. I'll see you there. Did you just block me from chat? >:(OJOLara 22:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I really wish you could have just left this between us. :(OJOLara 22:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I never changed it. I just need to add it into my template. And I saw the love interest addition to it. :) --TWISH It's going great! :) I'll see you there! Um, why do you keep joining the chat and leaving before I can even start a convo? I'll meet you there okay? I was just chatting with my girls. Reply Hey! :) And no, I'm not mad at you. The only time I was pissed at you was during our argument yesterday about what Lara said on chat about Danny's wiki. We're still good, though, don't sweat it. :) If I was mad at you, believe me, youu'd know. And thank you; I will too. :) -TWISH Meet me on chat; it's faster. :) -TWISH I'm on chat right now. :D -TWISH Well, I too have been rather busy spending time with Oliver, my new boyfriend (yes, we're dating, and he is the total opposite of Danny.) I'll see you on chat, k? ;) -TWISH You. Me. Chat. See ya there! -TWISH Hey imperiex. Its me!! how have u been. i have been good. thnx for telling me about this new wiki and also i have finished my series at Episode 20 season 5. you should check it out and see how it is :) how have ur stories been? ---- Theblur56 It was good, thank you. :) And I talked with Ollie about the roleplaying ordeal; he's okay with it. --TomWellingishot We might have to do just you and I sometime later on today - Ollie's going to work in 2 minutes, and I'm going to Lake Union to hang out with family very soon. --TomWellingishot No, don't shut down your account. :( Did I do anything to upset you or something? I apologize if I did. -TWISH Hey dude! Hey, dude. :) It's Ollie; Ella told me about you. I made my account sooner than planned, so just wanted to drop by and say hi. --OliverPetrov, August 9 2011, 9:20 PM. Hey, do you want to meet on chat? I figured we could just chat and get to know one another. --OliverPetrov, August 10 2011, 7:43 AM. I'm there! Hiya. :) For some reason, my internet just got all screwed up so chat doesn't really work (how does this even happen?!). :( So, we'll have to do this using our talk pages. Everything's good; I'm watching the pilot and finale episode back to back. :) What about you? I just tried getting on chat. No luck. :P Not really. I'm not really busy ''at all ''during the summer. Well, last night was fun, what with the movie and all. :) Why is he leaving, just wondering? And he should give one or both of us needs bureaucrat rights should, after some discussion, we need to give sysop rights to another user. Yeah, I just read his argument with Dead Shot and I agree with you there; what with him earning respect from the other users and all... Nothing much; just busy and going soon (again, lol). And yes, I saw. Nice avatar! :) Puh... You didn't leave:) Hey thanks for staying:) Youre an awesome admin!:) Your Welcome :) --Reiko Rules! Live under Shao Kahn! Thursday, August 11, 15:29 (UTC) Well, tried the best I could. Not sure if it came out right. - Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 21:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply ASAP! I just got a call from TWISH. She and her mom got into a car accident; her mom's fine, but TWISH isn't, but she's badly injured. I'm ''dead serious, dude; just please get back to me when you can... --OliverPetrov, August 11, 2011, 4:27 PM. She's fine, but she has a bad head wound a broken arm and a broken ankle. She won't be online for a few days. I'm on chat now. :) -TWISH Waiting for you on chat. :) Hey Dude:) Nothing wrong dude. :) Um, it wont let me edit the "Ben" page. All it will let me do is add blogs, and the picture wont change. What can/should I do? Ben: The Blur 19:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Supporting TWISH I've had a long talk with her, letting her cry on my shoulder. I guess all we can do is just...be there for her and talk to her. And yes, she just replied to your messages. OliverPetrov, August 15, 12:20 PM. What's the matter? Hey are you mad at me for something? If you are, What's the reason? Ollraider, August 17 2011, 17:31 One quick thing. Excuse my moment of stupidity during chat. Just drew a blank there lol. TomWellingishot 16:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was about to message TWISH to apologize about our argument, but then I saw your messages regarding whether you two are still friends or not. I just thought I would inform you that when part of her messages are in all italics, she's a bit pissed. So, please go easy on her. She's really under a ton of stress, dude. --OliverPetrov 16:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! :) Hey, 'Riex. :) How're things going? And, regarding Ollie's comment about us fighting, I think he meant (for example) our misunderstanding about the "pushy" thing last night. --TomWellingishot 23:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Danny/Cloisfan1 and his "rebellion" I saw that Danny rebooted his wiki. I just reported the wiki for TWSH; I know she hates putting up with this crap frm him... --OliverPetrov 02:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Imperiex, It's Ollraider, And i've just started a new Wiki called Smallvillefanclub wiki So, check it out if you want, You're completely free to contribute. Hey! Hey, 'Riex. I'm available right now, so...feel free to message me or chat with me on chat whenever possible! :) --TomWellingishot 22:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Your contact with TomWellingishot On her talk page, I let her know why I approved of you being in contact with her. But if you do so much as start cyberbulling her, I will ban her from wikias, understood? --Denise Pierce 00:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Denise Pierce I talked with her last night, and I think I got through to her... --OliverPetrov 00:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Imperiex, It's Ollraider, And I''' Bought an Golden-Age- Superman-Comic, From 1943:D, So check it out, on my user-page.:D Proto000, is back, and unblocked on the Smallville Wiki!!! Smallvillefanfic Wiki I was just dropping by the Smallvillefanfic Wiki, and things are spiraling out of control. You should take a look at the recent wiki activity there... -- TomWellingishot 13:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Ollraider 13:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you know some guy, called Sulfur?Ollraider 14:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Im back, Riex! And I'm here to stay. :). Meet me on fanon wikia.OJOLara 18:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if you've seen it yet, but Cloisfan1 said this on his blog: "If you want me to rape TWISH, please say so!" -- TomWellingishot 22:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Lost your OJO? Sorry to dimay you, But I"M the reason why OJOLara left! I scared her away because of the trolling! Danny help me. He stabbed her in the back just right after she thought got through to him! Yours Truly- Sharona. Sharona!!!!!!!!!!! Ollraider 19:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm Right Here, Sharona!OJOLara 23:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! OJO's awesome! She isn't scared of you, Sharona! She's brave enough to come back! Back off, Sharona!!! Ollraider 10:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Read and reply ASAP I saw that Ollraider made a blog on this wiki requesting to be unblocked on the Smallvillefanfic Wiki, but he isn't blocked so I checked the SuperfanK account due to one of Danny's comments suspecting him of sockpuppetry. Link is here: http://smallvillefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SuperfanK. I blocked the same account on this wiki for the same reason given by Sulfur. -- TomWellingishot 19:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i did the wrong thing, and i'm the stupidest idiot here. Yeah, i did the wrong thing, and i'm the stupidest idiot! Ollraider 19:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You're not an idiot, but even if you didn't know the rule about sockpuppetry (which was the case), I'm sorry, but it doesn't change anything. -- TomWellingishot 19:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) That's okay:) Ollraider 19:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ripped off! You know how I made the report to the VSTF about Danny's attacks? Well, guess what! This is what Sulfur said: " . We cannnot help you." I guess we just have to wait and see if he just goes to Community Central and vandalizes it, which will guarantee him a global block, which is very convinient cuz I just dropped by CC and he made a blog about me which was deleted recently... -- TomWellingishot 13:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Riex, I need you to meet me on chat as soon as you can. and TWISH I am so very, very sorry.OJOLara 18:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Imperiex! Check out my new Wiki! The Blue Beetle Wiki! Ollraider 05:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm sorry that I wasn't able to meet you on chat last night. I just got really busy after I got home from hanging out with my friends, so please understand. Thank you. --TWISH 13:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey its me Theblur56 Hey its me theblur56 i just wanna say im gonna be returning to this wiki alot now because i put extra time in my assigments and other stuff so i could get it over with, but im not sure if im gonna continue my Superman story---- Theblur56 Hey. HEY BIG GUY :)! Look, I was wondering if I could become an admin here. I truly think I deserve it and I think as an admin I could be of more help. I'd have asked Ella but she got so much on her plate and I would've felt guilty. Please just think about it, Okay. Don't reply right away, wether you say "Yes" or "No". :)(: Virtual hugs!OJOLara 18:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So, What's your answer? Yes or No. I'm fine with either answer. :)(: Hugs!OJOLara 18:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Operation results I made it out alive from the surgery, Imperiex! :) --TWISH 23:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Rather important Hey, dude. Sorry about yesterday; I was just really stressed out about TWISH's depression...(and I don't know why, but on my computer at least, chat isn't working.) I'm willing to talk about it, now... --OliverPetrov 15:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you please meet me on chat? It's important; it's about TWISH, or to be specific, why she's depressed. (I may not be on the cha by the time you get this, but if that is the case, just leave me a message!)--OliverPetrov 23:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Soething wrong with chat. I can;t see you!OJOLara 18:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm there, maybe try refreshing your browser.. Hey! Ollraider 19:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) What the heck?! You have seriously pissed me off. I don't hate and don't you ever, ''EVER,' assume that again. All I meant was is that you were being crabby to Twish, wich is so unlike you. You are my friend and I don't hate on my friends. Now let's chat.OJOLara 22:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat message I have to go now, and cuz I left chat, I'm not too sure if you got my message. But, back on topic, the comment that gave off the "stuck-up vibe" was this: "I'm sad to say that once again I'm feeling unwanted! So, should I leave, or should I stay?! And your comments will determine what happens to me.. I've worked my butt off here, editing and making pages, and I think that deserves some recognition. But if you want me to go, just say so.." It was the first part of the comment that gave off that vibe. --TomWellingishot 00:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Disabling my account. I just thought I would inform you that I'm contemplating disabling my account. I'm just not enjoying Wikia as much as I used to (it has nothing to do with you, I swear). You can read more on my blog about it. --TomWellingishot 16:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) My account will be disabled by the time you get this, but I just wanted to say my final goodbyes. You've been one of my best friends I've had on Wikia, and I truly appreciate all you've done to help me, whether it's defending me from Danny or helping me on the April Showers Wiki, or even trying to get me unblocked on the Smallville Wiki. You are probably thinking you did something wrong, but I promise, you did ''nothing ''wrong to make me close my account. And, please, 'Riex, don't quit your job on Wikia because of my departure. You're one of the most hardworking editors on Wikia that I've ever met, and I believe you should keep up the hard work. I'm truly sorry. Farewell. :'( --TomWellingishot 03:50, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Buddy! What's up? :) Ollraider 05:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Important and URGENT Dude, Danny put Ella in the hospital. I'm not kidding! Please get back to me as soon as you can! --OliverPetrov 17:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk... Imperiex, we have something important to discuss...unless you've heard of what happened with Ella.. --OliverPetrov 23:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to come off as rude, but are you ignoring me or something? --OliverPetrov 16:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Long time no hear! Hey, dude! Sorry for the late reply; I've just been really... busy. And yeah, I'd love to chat soon. :) --OliverPetrov 05:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) What?! I have not forgotten about you, Riex. I do have a life outside wikia , you know. I'm sorry we haven't talked in awhile, but a lot of stuff has happened. A lot of personal stuff. Please understand and I'm sorry. Let's talk sometime. :)OJOLara 19:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)